


Tell Me About It

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Connie Springer, doing the coffee shop thing, don't worry the ending killed me too, he dies, nice asses everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie, i can't just waltz up to him and ask him out in front of everybody....can I? Besides, he's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:  
> This work is in the form of text messages between Jean and Connie  
> A "-" at the end of the line means the text is from Jean to Connie  
> A "-" at the beginning of the line means the text is from Connie to Jean  
> Thank You

God, could he be any cuter? I mean seriously. And his butt, mmmmmmm ;D-

-ew you're so gross...i love it. Seriously you should just ask him out

I know, but i can't. -

-why?

Because it's not that easy. What if he says no? hm connie?-

-well atleast you asked right?

.......no-

-don't be a pussy

Rude! Besides, he's busy anyway.-

-fucking making coffee...it's not that hard to do. wait till he's done

NO CONNIE-

-fine man, shit. You'll have to do it one day you know.

I know -


	2. Chapter 2

Mmmmm this double mocha frapp is just too good. He made it perfectly!-

-does that surprise you jean? he always makes everything "perfectly"

Well today he made it extra "perfectly".-

-so, gonna ask him out today?

Uhhhh.....no-

-why?

Why won't you stop asking?-

-because he's cute, and you like him. plus he's super sexy

CONNIE!-

-well he is

Just let me enjoy my frozen coffee drink ok?-

-fine, but i'm not giving up on this

Thanks Connie-

-going to econ, ttyl

k-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Connie I'm on my way to the coffee shop, want me to pick you up anything?-

-you could pick me up a Reiner if you want, you should get one too

Stop it. Do you want anything or not?-

-nah i'm good

-hey you shouldn't be texting and driving. dont ya remember that assembly in high school?

Get off my case, I'll be fine. I'm a good driver.-

-just saying. hey you could pick me up a black coffee if you want-

Ew-

Ok-

Got it, on my way to study hall. Meet me outfront k?-

-sure how's the bf doing?

He's fine. It's really busy though...shut up-

-lol


	4. Chapter 4

-so tomorrow youre going to ask him out right?

Yep. I'm going to ask him when he goes on break tomorrow.-

-why not today?

Because today just doesn't feel...right.-

-chicken

I said shut up-

-MHM

CONNIE!-

-whatever. text me before you do. like when ur on ur way k?

Sure, fine.-

-see you later gtg

Bye-


	5. Chapter 5

I'm on my way now, driving.-

-dude be careful it's pouring out! danger everywhere

Are you doubting my driving skills? I passed my test the first time. How many times did it take you?-

-....4

Yes Connie, 4 times.-

-whatever. just saying.

Well thanks for your concern but I'll be fine.- 

-ok...

I'm here now. I'll text you when I get back out! Wish me luck!-

-good luck!

 

Hey...-  


-hey howd it go?!

Not great. I went to see him and he was making out with some guy. I've never even seen this guy before.-

-im so sorry jean! want me to pick you up? you shouldnt be driving upset. 

I'm not upset...-

-dont lie to me jean  
I'll be fine. Can I come over? You don't have class today right?-

-yeah totally! ill be right here waiting. please be careful jean

-jean

-jean

jean are you ok?

-JEAN


	6. Epilogue

-hey buddy. i know youre not reading this or that you ever will but it makes me feel better. i hope atleast youre reading at over my shoulder as im writing it right? i miss you jean. im so sorry about what happened. i should have just picked you up and then you would have been ok. none of this would have happened. i cant believe it's been 3 months already. it felt like yesterday... the service went ok. no one really wanted to talk much. reiner showed up but he didnt talk to anyone and he left right after. i think he might blame himself. he shouldnt though. this wasnt anyones fault right? i still cant help but feel guilty. i miss you buddy, ill always miss you. i hope youre doing good up there. plenty of hot muscly angels right? heh. take care jean. ill be seeing you.


End file.
